1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a connecting component with at least one coupling element acting outwards in which contact elements are disposed, which can be connected to one another within a first housing forming the connecting component, for contacting at least one plug-in connector formed with complementary coupling elements and contacts, wherein the first housing consisting of at least two shell elements forms a cavity in which electrical components are disposed.
A connecting component of this type is needed in order to enable a coupling of at least two electrical cables or lines with their plug-in connectors. Also, such a connecting component is necessary in order to introduce one or more branches in a connection point of two cables or lines. In connection with this the complete electrical and mechanical functionality of the couplings located in the connecting component must be ensured. In addition, the connections should be protected against environmental influences such as, for example, moisture and dirt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a procedure known from practice to pot or overmold the entire assembly with attachments, connections, and internal parts with a curing potting compound to form a block.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,357 describes an electrical plug-in connector with a base housing which in a first process step is overmolded with a thermoplastic, elastic material.
Only with a second process step is there completion of a final overmolding conforming precisely to shape and including a strain relief extension for an attached cable.
From DE 10 2006 056 258 A1 an assembly of electrical and electronic components is known which is potted with a curing, electrically insulating potting material in a housing and is distinguished in that there is provided on the housing at least one attachment which is accessible from outside the housing and extends at least slightly into the housing, said attachment being electrically connected to the assembly and vacuum-potted together with the assembly from inside.
From DE 32 48 715 A1 an electrical switching unit is known with a housing in which there is disposed at least one holding body carrying a connecting means and electrical circuit elements, where plug-in connectors connected to corresponding connecting means project out, sealed, from said holding body and the housing part accommodating the holding body with all the circuit elements and plug-in connectors is filled at least partially with a casting compound.
The overmolding of plug-in connectors is entirely state of the art. In that process, contacting elements with electrical conductors or electrical cables are inserted into a corresponding mold and overmolded with an electrically non-conductive, insulating plastic. For this molding process plastics are required which, depending on the plastic, are injected at approximately 180-400° C. at a pressure of 15-400 bar into a corresponding mold with the elements held therein.
It is disadvantageous in these processes that during potting and filling or overmolding of entire assemblies a large volume of potting material must be used. This can lead to deaeration problems in the low-pressure injection process if a sufficient deaeration of the tool is not possible due to a complex contour of the component.
The large air volume which is displaced by the injected potting compound, under certain circumstances, cannot escape and unavoidable air bubbles arise which can lead to functional and/or visual limitations.
Likewise, a deformation of such large material volumes due to vibration processes during the cooling process is not to be ruled out.
A further disadvantage in a massive potting of such assemblies can be that the functionality of individual mechanical components is restricted or lost altogether due to penetration of the potting compound.